Music Steve
I was playing my new world and i was excited. But something weird happened when I joined. There was no sound whatsoever. Even block breaking. No single sound. I didn't care and chopped a tree and made my house. It was kind of big for my first night. Now i could hear music and sounds! I still had no food, but it was night, and didn't have a bed. I risked and went to hunt for food. Difficulty was normal, and there was no hostile creatures whatsoever. I got some food and wool and started mining. I heard some music like discs. And i realized it wasn't Minecraft music! I got some iron and diamonds for me but all of a sudden i found a jukebox deep underground. I thought to myself: How a jukebox is this deep underground? I had many questions but i mined it. I fell in a cave made out of noteblocks and jukeboxes. I saw some redstone things. I realized it was all around the noteblocks and jukeboxes. I saw a player with a jukebox skin. There was a button. I realized he will kill my minecraft sound! I ran as fast as i can, but too late. The jukeboxes and noteblocks turned on (somehow discs started to play in the jukeboxes). Minecraft sound was stopled again, and all i heard was some eerie music. He was crouching, and he saw me. He stared there and ran at me at a high speed. I teleported into a land made out of noteblocks and jukeboxes. Then i teleported back to normal beside the sound. I saw a giant redstone noteblock thing in the air. He turned it on and it was kind of happy music. Sound was back, and the player said: Good job on finishing one of my tests. I see you're good. Be prepared for another one. Chat said: Music Steve has left the game. I was kind of scared and had many questions. I deleted the world and never played again on it. Chapter 2 I didn't play singleplayer for a while now, and thought to myself: Maybe i should make a world? Now you're probably asking why because the servers became a little boring. I made it, and i opened a bonus chest. There was a disc in there saying: Play me. That was a little weird, right? Well yes. I chopped trees, got food, made a house. Now i only need to mine. When i started, sound stopped. I forgot about Music Steve, but i knew something wasn't right. I was careless, and mined. When i mined my first block, i fell in a cave. I found a jukebox saying: play the disc. I did, and it said in a weird voice: TEST 2. I know remembered Music Steve. I couldn't even quit the game. He teleported and creepy music started. He was following me. Then blocks under me disappeared and I fell in a hole. He was staring, and my game crashed. I rejoined, and he said: Test 2 is serious. I asked: What do you mean?. I saw a lightning struck near my house (in real life). I sighed, closed my eyes and started. I saw him again and he was following me. I somehow got 2 diamonds, and i made a sword. I hit him and he died. WIP Chapter 2 will be finished soon! Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Entities Category:Supernatural